Hombre Ideal
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Hermione solo había conocido a un hombre, que podía decir que era una caballero... a un hombre ideal


**Hombre Ideal**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Beta:** Sin beta por el momento

**Para:** La comunidad Crack and roll y el el DTM

**Palabras: ****721**

**Advertencias: ****Ubicado en la cuarta película **

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Hermione no era una chica disney, a pesar de haber visto varias de aquellas películas de princesas y príncipes, y de haber crecido con la cabeza llena de cuentos de hadas, no recuerda el momento exacto en que decidió que el príncipe azul sobre el corcel blanco no aparecería por su cuadra.

Tampoco recuerda cuando dejo de creer en el hombre ideal, al menos en esa imagen idílica que representaba el príncipe azul, aun que esta casi segura que Ron y Harry tuvieron algo que ver en ese cambio de percepción. Pero si recuerda el momento exacto en que conoció a uno que se parecía muchísimo al que ella imaginaba cuando era niña.

Aun contaba con 14 años, caminaba junto a su amiga Ginny cuando el técnicamente cayo del cielo – aun que es mas acertado decir que bajo de un árbol- por supuesto en ese momento lo único que logro apreciar de aquel muchacho fue lo guapo que era. Y eso que ella no era una persona que se dejara llevar por el aspecto físico, sin embargo era imposible no notar no solo lo bien parecido que era sino el físico que tenia.

Por supuesto que había oído hablar de él en la escuela, incluso le parecía haberlo visto un par de veces, pero esa era la primera vez que le ponía verdadera atención, pero lo dejo pasar, convencida como estaba que seguramente era uno de esos chicos guapos e insoportables que había en el castillo.

Durante el año tuvo oportunidad de saber mas de Cedric, luego de que este fuera elegido campeón de Hogwarts junto con Harry, Hanna y Ernie hablaban muy bien de él, así fue como Hermione supo que no solo era guapo, y excelente buscador, si no que también era inteligente, prefecto de la casa de los tejones, un buen amigo y que siempre estaba dispuesto a tender una mano a quien lo necesitara. Ella tenia sus dudas, sus reservas. Era como si le dijeran que Cedric era el hombre ideal. Esa fue la única vez que sintió celos de Cho Chang.

Y no, no era que ella no se sintiera halagada de ser el centro de atención de Krum, era solo que el búlgaro no solía decirle mucho y se contentaba con observarla estudiar, cuando lo que ella deseaba era tener una platica profunda, exponer ideas y puntos de vista. Había veces en que no podía evitar comportarse como las otras chicas de Hogwarts y cuando Cedric estaba cerca mirarlo de reojo.

Se había convencido que era el hombre ideal, el hombre con el que cualquier chica soñaría el día del baile de navidad, luego de haber discutido con Ron y haberse quedado en las escaleras llorando por que su amigo fuera tan desconsiderado, pero más que nada por sentirse herida en su amor propio. Ron era un idiota, pero no podía creer que creyera realmente que ella seria capaz de ayudar a Krum para la segunda prueba. Y sobre todo no podía creer que sus amigos no entendieran que era una mujer y que era posible que alguien se fijara en ella por eso, y no por ser amiga de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

No supo en que momento apareció Cedric, pero apareció y la miro fijamente con sus pupilas oscuras para sentarse en uno de los escalones cerca de ella y mirarla de manera critica, Hermione maldijo a Ron una vez mas, al imaginar como se vería luego de haber llorado por culpa del pelirrojo.

-¿Ha sido Krum?- Hermione jamás olvidaría la manera en que había preguntado eso, parecía dispuesto a ir a donde el famoso buscador y hacerle pagar por hacerla llorar, y supo entonces que todo lo que le había dicho Hanna era verdad, que Cedric era la clase de chico que solo podía pertenecer a la casa negro y oro. Que era la clase de hombre al que se podía llamar caballero.

Recuerda también que le invento una excusa tonta, algo acerca de una torcedura por utilizar tacones, recuerda la sonrisa del chico, una sonrisa entre tierna y burlesca, antes de que se inclinara sobre ella y la levantara en brazos.

-Vamos a la enfermería entonces-

Hermione recuerda el recorrido perfectamente, por que nunca se ha vuelto a sentir como esa noche en brazos de Cedric, por que no ha vuelto a conocer a un hombre al que pueda catalogar de ideal.﻿

**Notas de la autora:**

En lo personal me gusto mucho, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
